Park Chanyeol Itu
by BXian
Summary: Gak ada summary, baca aja! CHANBAEK! YAOI!


Bagi gue,

Park Chanyeol itu aneh.

Suara dia kayak om - om pedofil lagi nahan engas. Gede. Menggelegar tapi bukan cempreng kek suara si Luhan.

"Baekhyun~"

Gue ngernyitin dahi. Seriusan deh, suara husky Chanyeol gak cocok buat mendayu-dayu kek gitu. Jatohnya malah ngeselin. Geli juga.

"Dicariin juga. Ternyata disini." Dia langsung duduk dihadapan gue, minum es teh gue beringas. Rambutnya acak - acakkan, nampilin jidatnya yang lebar.

"Lo lama sih! Keburu laper." Sebenernya sih karena gue ogah nunggu dia dihukum, daripada nungguin dia lari muterin lapangan, meningan adem ayem dikantin sambil liatin cogan, lebih berfaedah.

"Eh tapi kok lo bisa dihukum?"

Gue tabok tangan dia yang nyomotin somay berharga gue yang tinggal dikit. Dia malah nyengir. Nampilin giginya yang banyak dan putih kek iklan pepsoden.

Selain suaranya yang aneh, senyumnya juga aneh, giginya bakal keliatan semua, apalagi kalo ketawa.

"Hukuman tadi pagi sih sebenernya, karena ada ulangan dadakan jadi dicancel dulu." Gue ngangguk sambil nyeruput es teh yang tinggal dikit.

Gak heran sih. Dia mah langganan BK. Apalagi kalo hari senin, ada aja alesan kenapa dia bisa dihukum, dari lupa bawa dasilah, lupa pake sepatu itemlah, kalo soal urusan telat mah udah terlalu mainstream.

"Eh anterin ke ruang OSIS yuk!"

Kernyitan didahi gue gak bisa gue tahan. "Ngapain?" Dulu, dia pernah ribut sama ketos, kak Changmin. Gue juga gak terlalu tau ngeributin apaan. Yang gue tau, abis adu tonjok itu dia teriak kesetanan gak bakal sudi lagi ninjakin kaki ke ruang OSIS. Pelipis gue juga jadi korban tonjokan pas waktu misahin mereka, entah musibah atau bencana, gara-gara kejadian itu gue jadi deket sama Chanyeol.

"Mau ngerusuh? Jangan deh, OSIS lagi sibuk - sibuknya, gue gak mau kena hukum Pak Yunho."

"Seru sih kalo ngerusuh, tapi gak deh!"

"Terus?"

"Mau daftar jadi ketos!"

"HAH?!"

Liur gue nyiprat ke wajahnya. Mungkin sekarang mata gue udah kayak mata si Kyungsoo. Bulet, kek mau keluar dari sangkarnya.

"Seriusan?" Dia muter bola mata, setengah kesel karena liur gue dengan sukarela hinggap diwajah songongnya.

"Seriusan! Udah yuk ah, keburu pendaftaraannya selese."

Dia nariknyeret tangan gue. Ninggalin makanan gue yang belum dibayar. Ninggalin es teh gue yang belum gue teguk tetes terakhirnya. Hiks.

"Lo kesurupan apa sih?" Kita jalan sampingan, lebih spesifiknya, dia ngerangkul bahu gue menuju ruang OSIS dilantai dua.

Gue udah pernah bilang belum? Tinggi Chanyeol itu aneh. Kek tiang listrik berjalan. Kakinya kek galah. Panjang. Aneh 'kan? Gak tau kalo tytydnya, gue belum pernah liat.

Ini yang bikin gue ogah jalan samping dia. Padahal gue udah tinggi, tapi kalo jalan disamping dia, tinggi gue cuma sebatas dagunya doang. Berasa kurcaci tau gak? Ngeselin.

"Gue mau membuat perubahan!" Dia senyum - senyum kek orang gila. Gue sentakin tangan dia yang dengan songongnya hinggap dibahu gue.

"Jangan aneh - aneh deh," dia nyengir sambil narik bahu gue buat dirangkul lagi, "diri lo itu udah aneh, jangan sampe pikiran dungu lo juga aneh!" Yaa meski udah aneh juga sih!

"Seharusnya sebagai partner in crime yang setia, lo dukung gue dong, gue mau membuat revolusi untuk kesejahteraan bersama juga!"

Dia cemberut. Gue muter bola mata males. "Revolusi apaan?"

Serius, harusnya gue gak nanya. "Ada deh! Cukup Park Chanyeol dan otak cemerlangnya yang tau." Tuh 'kan!

Ruang OSIS udah didepan mata. Gue nengok dari jendela, pembokat guruups, maksud gue, karyawan - karyawan OSIS lagi sibuk - sibuknya. Ketos taun kemaren mau turun tahta, alhasil harus ada yang nempatin itu kursi untuk satu tahun kedepan. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang mau jadi pembokat eh maksud gue jadi ketos.

Si tersangka utama lagi celingukan, entah nyari apa. "Nyari siapa sih?"

"Nyari kak Yoona, dia yang ngurus pendaftaran." Gue ngangguk, terus celingkuan, bantuin nyari kak Yoona, kakel cantik bin kalem yang pernah dideketin si Sehun.

Gue kayaknya ketularan dungu deh, harusnya itu kita nanya, kedalem, bukan malah berdiri diambang pintu kek orang bego, tapi udah terlanjur,

"Mau apa?" Terlanjur ketangkep basah kek orang bego sama kak Changmin.

Gue natap Chanyeol, antisipasi kalo bakal ada pertumpahan darah lagi, oke itu lebay. Tapi seriusan, ditonjok pelipis sama raksasa itu gak enak, sakit tjuy! Gue yang menli aja sampe pingsan, apalagi kalian mahkluk alay yang sukanya teriak kalo liat cogan.

Tapi kayak yang udah - udah, karena Chanyeol itu aneh dan nyeleneh dia malah nyengir, ngerangkul kak Changmin sok akrab.

"Eh kak Changmin! Apa kabar kak? Sehat 'kan? Makin ganteng aja, meski masih gantengan gue sih!"

Kalo ini di anime, udah ada perempatan siku didahi gue yang seksi ini. Kak Changmin aja sampe ngernyitin dahi. Seriusan deh, dulu siapa coba yang tiba - tiba nonjok orang, terus berantem, sampe nyumpah gak bakal nginjek ruang OSIS disertai sumpah serapah. Lalu kemudian hari, dia sok akrab ngerangkul bahu orang yang dia tonjok, nyengir gak berdosa, terus malah masuk ruang OSIS, nanyain kabar lagi?!

Cuma Park Chanyeol seorang!

Gue ngeringgis, natap prihatin kak Changmin yang digeret sambil disuguhi bacotan gak berfaedah Chanyeol.

Gue cuma mau bilang,

Park Chanyeol itu aneh!

Dari suara kayak om - om pedofil lagi nahan engas, senyum pepsoden kelewat lebar, sampe tinggi badan kayak tiang listrik berjalan. Oh dan satu lagi yang belum gue ceritain, kuping dia aneh, lebar, mirip Yoda, salah satu tokoh film Star Wars.

Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kalian tau,

Gue suka semua keanehan Park Chanyeol.

* * *

Gak kerasa EXO udah 6 taun aja, meski yaa aku jadi EXO-L baru setaunan. Bingung mau ngucapin apa, pokoknya tetap berjaya, sehat dan bahagia! Terimakasih telah mengisi hari-hariku dengan kebahagian! I love you guys!

Salam, **CHANBAEK IS REAL!**


End file.
